


Quiet Seduction: A Jungkook + IU Smut

by ennlovewbts



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Confidence, Dialogue Light, F/M, Fanboy Jungkook, IU Fanboy, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennlovewbts/pseuds/ennlovewbts
Summary: IU has known of Jungkook for a while. She has always thought of him as a cute, charming younger idol. However recently, his intense stage presence has made her curious of him. How does he do it? When off stage, he appears boyish and shy, yet funny and playful. While on stage, he completely transforms: his powerful presence is extremely sexy and his strong gaze is captivating.Jungkook has been a longtime fanboy of IU. She's his ideal type. He has had the chance over the years to interact with her, but often finds himself bashful when the opportunity arises.With her growing interest in BTS' maknae and his tendency to withdraw in her presence, how will Jungkook and IU react to one another when attending the same event?





	1. Chapter 1

IU woke up Christmas morning feeling anxious and excited. Holiday aside, this evening she would perform and be acting as one of the MCs at the 2017 SBS Gayo Daejun. It was one of the biggest year end music events. Some of the biggest acts in K-pop would be performing. In a few hours, she would head over to the venue, Gocheok Sky Dome, in order to rehearse her stage and practice her MC Script. She was curious which artists she would have interactions with. She smiled slightly at the thought. She knew Bangtan Sonyeondan would be performing and she secretly hoped she would have a chance to interview their maknae, Jungkook. Over the years she had grown accustomed to hearing rumors from the entertainment grapevine of idols who admired her, and she had been aware for several years now at Jungkook was a fan of hers. She thought back to when her younger cousin, who avidly followed several idol groups, showed her a short compilation of Jungkook expressing his admiration for her and claiming her to be his ideal type. At the time, she didn't think of it as anything other than just another teenage idol providing an obligatory answer when prompted to discuss girl idols on variety shows. However, over the years, as Bangtan Sonyeondan's fame grew, so did their maknae.

Just a few weeks ago she had watched the 2017 MAMA awards at home with her younger cousins. During the closing performance, she couldn't help but be captivated by Jungkook's stage presence. This idol, who she had always thought of as a charming teen, had suddenly become a man in her mind. Not only  was his dancing powerful and captivating, but his face seemed to completely change. She began to zone out thinking about how his cute and innocent expressions had turned to fierce and sexy, when her cousins' screams brought her back to the performance on her screen. Bangtan Sonyeondan was performing a remix of MIC Drop and their first dance break had caused her younger cousins to go wild. IU pushed her previous thoughts away and turned her attention toward just enjoying the show with her family. However, with each increasing dance break, her focus and thoughts went back to Jungkook. His performance gaze and confident stage presence were the only thing she was really paying attention to. Her thoughts drifted to how well his thighs were filling out that suit, when she suddenly remembered her who her company was. She blushed, then left to bring snacks in from the kitchen. She returned just moments after Bangtan Sonyeondan was called up to the stage as to accept their daesang for Artist of the Year.   
She smiled, charmed that they were able to develop from nothing into something. Looking over the members on stage, her eyes fell once again on to Jungkook, and she noted how manly and attractive he looked covered in his performance sweat.

The very next evening, IU attended the Melon Music Awards in Seoul and found herself increasingly curious of Bangtan's maknae. She was so incredibly captured by his ability to go from sweet to dangerously sexy with the right performance. Tonight, she was pleased that they performed Spring Day, a song that she had enjoyed since it's release, so she could compare his performance presence with a slower song. She was still taken aback by his confidence while performing this softer choreography. His intense gaze was unchanged, and that look stayed with her.

Several days after the Melon Music Awards, her extended family had a gathering to celebrate her daesang win for Album of the Year. Her younger cousins pulled her aside and excitedly showed her fan cams of Jungkook reacting to her at the award show. Just the idea made her embarrassed, and she tried to protest watching the videos. However, her cousins' enthusiasm won her over and she sat down with them to watch. First, they showed her a clip of the Bangtan Boys appearing to discuss amongst one another who would move up to the couch in front of them and sit next to IU. Her cousins giggled as they explained: "Look! He was too shy and nervous to sit by you. How cute!" IU laughed, as she went back to thinking of how he was just twenty-one, four years younger than her. Then they showed a video of Jungkook watching her performance. She was touched as she watched him close his eyes and sing along to every word. She noted how attractive his face was in that moment. The next video showed a clip of her walking to accept her daesang. She walked past Jungkook, who was bowing with his eyes lowered. Only after she passed him did he stand up, his face following her back as she walked to the stage. She smirked at the expression he was displaying while looking at her. She felt confident just thinking of his reaction to her. The final video showed him intensely listening to her daesang speech. She could hear herself in the video saying: "I seem to be talking a lot." The fan cam showed Jungkook's lips mouth "no, its ok." He looked so genuine and focused in on her when she said that. There was a true sincerity in his eyes as he said it that was deeply touching.

IU smiled once again as she recalled the memories from those award shows. She checked her clock and reminded herself that she had better start getting ready. She had a long day ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day of his SBS Gayo Daejun performance. Jungkook and the other members of Bangtan Sonyeondan had arrived at the Gocheok Dome a few hours ago and had just completed their rehearsal stage. In the past, he would have been nervous anticipating the results of his group's stage, but in the past few months, they had been so busy with traveling and performing, that tonight's event felt just like any other. In fact, he was more nervous at the thought of seeing IU sunbaenim, as opposed to his performance. It was no secret that Jungkook had been a long-time fan of hers. He knew all of her songs, respected her talents as a singer/songwriter, and, personally, found her to be his ideal type of woman. He remembered the nervous excitement he felt when he found out that she would be the MC, in addition to performing, at tonight's event. Of course his group members teased him, asking him if this would finally be the time where he would muster up enough courage to talk to her. He sighed thinking about their jokes, and wondered for himself if he would be able to control his bashfulness in her presence this time around. He was both disappointed and relieved to find out that during his group's brief on-camera skit with the MCs, that he would be positioned away from her and did not have any scripted lines. He pushed the burden of an IU interaction from his mind, and headed toward the dressing room to shower after rehearsal.

After washing up, he was given his timeline by his manager: he had about an hour to relax before he was required to return for hair and makeup. While most of the other members seemed content hanging out in the dressing room napping, listening to music, watching movies, or just goofing around, Jungkook wanted to find a place he could just sit by himself. He had recently gotten really into a game on his phone, and he was finding it impossible lately to make any progress on it while in the company of his other members. He played his phone while exploring the backstage hallways of Gocheok Dome, looking for some sort of lounge area. After a few minutes of casual searching, he found a crew break room. The door was unlocked, he poked his head through, and after confirming its vacancy, he sat down on a small sofa and focused in on his game.

IU had been at the venue now for several hours practicing with her co-MC. The performing acts had rehearsal and she made a point of sticking around to observe each and every group's practice, at least for a little bit. However, she couldn't help but watch nearly Bangtan Sonyeondan' entire rehearsal. The thoughts she had been having of Jungkook over the past few weeks were beginning to influence her actions. Watching him perform from the side stage made her decide that tonight she would speak to him off camera. The idea was very amusing to her. She wondered what his reaction would be? Nervous? Shy? The thought of making the sweaty, powerful dancer, whom she had just watched during rehearsal, become bashful because of her, made her smile. She wanted to make him just a little bit uncomfortable, so that she could be reminded of his cute innocence. She wasn't yet sure how she would approach him, but she was confident in her abilities to make the scenario occur. She just hadn't decided whether she would outright approach him, or, instead, position herself in a way that he would be forced to greet her first.

She had quite a bit of time to kill, so she left to find a quiet place to facetime her little cousins. She made a promise to them that she would tell them about all of the performers' rehearsals, and she figured this was just about a good a time as any since she had a busy schedule following tonight's event. She had just turned around the hall from an empty hallway, when she noticed him walking ahead. Jungkook was leisurely walking down the hall, his eyes seemed to be fixated on his cell phone, only occasionally lifting his gaze as he passed doors. He seemed to be looking for something. IU paused, and took a step back, before deciding that she wasn't going to call her cousins anymore. She watched as Jungkook stopped in front of a door, before hesitantly stepping inside. This is it, she told herself, their long-coming interaction was finally going to happen. She needed to take advantage of her newly inspired boldness before she changed her mind. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath, and set off in the direction of the room that Jungkook has just entered, with a look of cool determination in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook was just beginning to get into his game when he heard the break room's door open. He turned back, startled by the sound. He eyes grew wide as IU walked into the room. He stood immediately and watched her walk over toward a chair diagonal to him. He bowed several times to her, unable to speak. She smiled ever so slightly as she returned a short bow, before sitting down and pulling out her cell phone. He slowly sat back down, but was unable to return his attention back to his game. She remained focused on her phone, which should have made him feel more at ease, but it didn't. He suddenly felt the immense pressure to speak to her. Who knew when he would have this opportunity again.

He's still looking at me, IU thought as she smiled to herself. It had been several minutes since they had sat down after exchanging bows, but she could still feel his gaze on her. His response boosted her confidence. While she didn't want to make him feel unnecessarily uncomfortable, his shy reaction did make her feel powerful and she wanted to enjoy that feeling a little longer before relieving him of this awkward silence.

She set her phone down at her side casually glanced around the room before inspecting her nails. He began to feel very tense, and just decided that he needed to man up. "I enjoyed your performance," he choked out, immediately blushing. He quickly corrected himself, "I've been a fan of yours for a very long time, and really enjoyed your performance at the Melon Music Awards." She looked a little surprised, and then she smiled, replying: "Thank you, I enjoyed yours as well." He let out a big, yet shy grin, and asked her, "really?" She laughed and told him that she really enjoyed Spring Day, before surprising him by asking that he sing some it for her. His eyes grew wide, "now?" Her demeanor was cool, calm, and collected, but her eyes bore a mixed expression of amusement and mischievousness: "Yes." Jungkook let out a slow breath as he steadied himself. He closed his eyes and began to sing: "Nunkkochi tteoreojyeoyo tto jogeumsshik meoreojyeoyo bogo shipda bogo shipda." He opened his eyes and found her sweetly returning his gaze, gently clapping and thanking him.

As much as she was truly impressed with his voice, his singing wasn't enough. "Would you mind showing me something else?" He felt relief only in the brief seconds after he finished singing and up until she requested more of him. Did she have any idea how nervous she made him? Her eyes were twinkling at him and her lips were coyly upturned. He couldn't say no to her, "um, what would you like to hear?" Time to get the ball rolling, she thought: "actually, I was hoping you would show me one of your famous dances." He couldn't hide the surprise on his face and IU had a hard time holding back a giggle in response to his shock, "I've noticed your performance gaze and I would like to see it close up." Confused, he asked: "My performance gaze?"  She nodded and replied, " Yes, I find your performance demeanor very, uh...appealing. Your eyes always appear so intense. I think it would be interesting to see the transformation." Suddenly his heart was racing. Did she say he was appealing? Did she mean it like that? Even though he feels self-aware around her, he's been complimented by many other people about the energy he has while performing. During his trainee days, he was scolded for not being able to express emotions while dancing, and he was sent to America to study dance. Over the years, he's worked hard at perfecting his on-stage expressions and he knew it was his talent. The fact that she had recognized this ability of his made him excited. Feeling confident, he caught her eyes with his while unhesitatingly standing up off of the couch.

Looking up at him, she could immediately detect the change of his attitude. Before now, he seemed uncertain and timid, but now he was staring back at her with a look of dangerous determination in his eyes. She was nervous and eager watching him step into the empty space between the sofa he had been sitting on and the chair that she still occupied. He didn't take his eyes off of her once as he made his approach. He came to a stop and positioned his feet underneath him, as he parted his lips and slightly jutted out his jaw. He gave her a cocky grin and began dancing the Blood, Sweat, & Tears choreography. She watched him intently as he danced right in front of her. His movements were powerful, yet fluid. She began to get excited as she noticed his muscles flex under his clothes. Her eyes locked in on him was getting his adrenaline pumping. He could tell she was enjoying the private show he was giving her. He decided to turn up the heat. Just a little after a minute into the choreography, when he uses his arms to sensually lower him self down to the ground, he raised his eyes, which would normally be cast downward, and he stared straight at her.  He wanted to look at her face while he slowly ground his pelvis to the floor. She was an expert at maintaining a straight, sweet expression. If she was moved in any way by his attempts to provoke her, she was hiding it very well. Unwavering from his objective, he turned his body over and thrust his hips in the air, considerably more aggressive than normal. He did that on purpose, she thought to herself, feeling the ignition spark between her legs. She responded to his efforts by raising her eyebrow, dramatically crossing one leg over the other, and leaning forward to watch him closer. He carried out the rest of his dance while returning her eye contact the entire way through. When he was finished, he stood and stared at her, panting with sweat appearing on his brow.

Acting on her resolve, IU stood up and walked toward Jungkook, stopping a foot away from him. IU gave Jungkook a very suggestive, daring look, before glancing downward, as if she was trying to get his eyes to follow hers. She slipped her hands under her dress and pulled her panties down. She let her underwear fall to the ground and then she stepped out of them, smirking at Jungkook, before saying: "I locked the door when I first came in."


	4. Chapter 4

He was completely shocked by her boldness, his mouth was left hanging open. The confidence that he had built up with his performance began to falter. After a couple of the longest seconds of his life, he decided to be bold himself. He knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes the entire time, searching them for any kind of approval or denial of his actions. He slowly reached his hands up to her right thigh, gently touching her skin. She smiled, bit her lip, and nodded her head at him. His heart raced at her approval. He quickly stood and lifted her up, carrying her to a counter on the backside of the room.

He set her down, standing in front of her for a moment. Her hands were still on his shoulders from when he carried her, and his hands remained tightly gripping her waist. They stared at each other, breathing heavily for a couple seconds, before he knelt in front of her once again. He picked up where he left off, and began caressing her thighs. He brought his lips to her skin and started giving her small kisses. His touches made her close her eyes and tilt her head backward, enjoying the feeling that was building up inside her. He slowly made his way up each thigh, gently kissing, licking, and biting her. He was enjoying watching her chest rise and fall, and he was ready to see her breath quicken even more. He turned his attention back to what was in front of him. He kissed her legs once more before finally moving up to her sex. He widened his tongue and slowly licked his way from the bottom of her slit to the top of her clit. She let out the softest moan and he felt her hips tilt forward. She was already very wet and the thought made him extremely hard. He continued going down on her, going back and forth between gently sucking her outer lips and solely focusing on lapping at her clit. He had reached a point where she had begun gyrating her hips onto his face in motion with his tongue's movements on her clitoris. He pulled his mouth away from her, and rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit. He circled it a little, and then inserted two fingers into her drenched pussy. He withdrew and re-inserted his fingers a couple of times, but he couldn't get the leverage he wanted at that angle.

He stood up in front of her and firmly placed his left hand on her lower back. His change in position made her open her eyes, and she once again found herself staring straight into his intense eyes. He looked down at her face: her eyes were wide and her mouth parted. Her expression made him smile, he licked his lips and began rubbing her with his right hand. The renewed contact made her moan again. He slipped two fingers back inside of her and began to finger her vigorously. His pace took her breath away: she had never experienced this act so aggressively before. His hand was at an angle that allowed the base of his palm to make contact with her clit every time his fingers penetrated her. While his hand continued to feverishly fuck her, he kept his eyes on her face in order to gauge her arousal level. So far, she hadn't been particularly loud, but her facial expressions and soft moaning was enough for him to judge her enjoyment. With his fingers still buried in her pussy, he pressed the fleshly part of his palm firmly against her clit and began to rub it in circular motions, occasionally breaking the rotation in order to quickly vibrate his hand over her. He continued this until she seemed close, and then he completely stopped and pulled away from her.

He knelt down in front of her, and hooked both of his hands under and over either of her spread legs, so that his hands were now resting on top of her things. Once his hands were in position, he pulled her forward so that her ass was just on the edge of the counter, giving him better access to her. He began licking her pussy again, slowly at first, and then quickly increasing his pace as he neared her clit. She pulled her dress out from under her, opened her legs even wider, and went back to watching him as he ate her out. He had reached the point where he was done teasing her, and was now determined to make her cum. After she spread her legs for him, he looked up and locked eyes with her. Watching her watch him go down on her like that was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced. He let out a growl as he focused his efforts on her clit, flicking his tongue furiously against her, staring into her eyes the entire time. She was getting really close to orgasm now, her hands were gripping the edge of the counter and her legs were trembling. He held onto her thighs even tighter, determined to maintain his quick pace. She finally broke eye contact, threw her head back, eyes closed, and let out a series of moans, signaling to him that she had reached her peak.

He stood up after her breathing had slowed down. With him standing in front of her now, IU smiled, checked the time on her watch, looked up and grinned at him again, before hopping of the counter. She stood with her body very close to his, grazed his cheek with the back of her hand and then wiped the sweat off of his brow. She turned and took a step away from, before turning back to him and gently placing a kiss on his cheek. She then walked toward the door with a coy grin on her face. He saw her panties on the ground, picked them up, and called after her: "Wait!" She looked back and saw him holding out her underwear. She just smiled sweetly at him and continued to walk out the door. After she left, he looked down at the ball of fabric in his hand and smiled as he tucked the underwear into his back pocket. He licked his lips and was pleasantly surprised that he could still taste her on his mouth. He laughed thinking about what had just happened, and then realized that he also needed to head back to the dressing room.


End file.
